pokpiruletafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hiper reality Pokemon/Audiciones
Estas son las audiciones de mi novela :'3 EXAMPLE (?) Nombre:Brisa Snow Blizzard. Cara MM:La carita MM,me da flojera ponerla,como siempre .3. Personalidad:Bromista,alegre,pero si la provocas se vuelve fria y te mata (?) Miedos:Las arañas (?) Firma: ¡Empiezen! recuerden que como minimo son 5 participantes para comenzar la novel. Si ya estan los 5,puedes poner mas,solo que la novela se vuelve mas larga y tal... LOLASO c: (?) Nombre: Draco Highwind Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Lucario.png Personalidad: Le gustan los videos verdes Es muy amable y alegre, siempre cuida a sus amigos y tiene un gran sentido justiciero. Miedos: Los aliens. Firma: 19:19 4 jul 2013 (UTC) La Ranita :3 Nombre: Spectre Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Gengar.png Personalidad: Es gore y tsundere. AMA he dicho AMA los videojuegos, está viciao a ellos, pero no tanto como otros que se quedan to el día, si no no participaría en el concurso!!!! Miedos: ¡No tiene, él da miedo a los demás! Firma: Algún día ocurrirá...Ya verás, la muerte te acompaña...A todos nos ocurre...no te asustes... 19:38 4 jul 2013 (UTC) Yo, es decir....... Da igual D8 Nombre: Miju (no se como se me ha ocurrio (?) Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png Personalidad: Yatusabeh (?) y si no lo sabeh, pueh te jodeh (?) Miedos: Arañas, lo único a lo que le teme es a las arañas D8 (va en serio XD) Firma: Zoru!¡Yo! Chocolate Disco! ~♫¡Contacta conmigo! Fuchi!¡Best Friend Forever! (BFF) 20:25 4 jul 2013 (UTC) Le milagrosa.~ Nombre: Daekei. Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Growlithe.png Personalidad: Milagrosa, perra. Una persona polifacética, melómana, con cambios drásticos de actitud en poco tiempo y que tiene fé en casi todas las cosas. Suele ser cándida en todas sus acciones, pero, hay veces que pierde todo control de estas. Miedos: Casi ninguno, pero, le teme a las personas demasiado elegantes. Firma: [Sheikah Umbra~|GC: >: H3H3H3]] Archivo:D4NC3P4RTYFOUR.gif Let's dance, motherfuckers! 23:43 4 jul 2013 (UTC) The Shinigami~! Nombre: Zero Kurai Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Absol.png Personalidad: Tiene un transtorno de doble personalidad, por una parte es frío, parece que te quiere matar y se cree Dios (?), pero por otra es muy alegre, amable y modesto. Miedos: Simplemente tiene miedo a poder ser derrotado, a que alguien sea más fuerte que él, por eso siempre hace todo lo posible con tal de que esto no ocurra. Firma: ~Вамос, сал. ☆ Те вой а боррар. ★ Пор мы бен. ☆ "Хе ганадо" ~ 10:59 5 jul 2013 (UTC) The Gumi Megpoid Nombre: Aqua Sea Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup.png Personalidad: Es traviesa, hiperactiva, y muuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyy comilona, pero no engorda por ser hiperactiva (????). Aunque, al salir del concurso, sigue siendo hiperactiva y tal, es muy dulce y cariñosha con tos ^^. Miedos: Le da miedo el zumo de naranja con PULPA pork dice k le traspasa la lengua. Firma: LAS/OS VOCALOIDS SON:✿GUMI✿MIKU✿GAKUPO✿ZATSUNE✿PIKO✿MEW✿CUL✿GUMIYA Archivo:Vocaloid.jpg ¡SONREÍD!:3! 15:24 5 jul 2013 (UTC) c:!! Nombre: Yui Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Jolteon.png Personalidad: Un poco marimasho :B todos le confunden con hombre xD anda todo el día tarareando lol es un poco distraída. No es mala onda... aunque tiene muy mal perder. Miedos.: claustrofobia. :'D Firma:竜宮レナ ~★~ はぅ〜! お持ち帰りぃ〜! 18:08 5 jul 2013 (UTC) Manita :'DDD Nombre: Goewen Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Feebas.png (?). Nah, xDU Esta --------------------->Archivo:Cara_de_Zoureen.png Personaliá: Es cute, dulce y más loca que una jodida cabra :'DDD Miedos: Los buñuelos de arroz .w. Firma: --✿I love cats, i love every kind of cat✿I just wanna hug all them but i can't,✿Can't hug every cat✿can't hug every cat✿ 13:48 21 jul 2013 (UTC) meh Categoría:Inscripciones